The present invention relates to a mowing device to be coupled to the rear of a self-propelled working machine and to a method for operating such a mowing device.
A mowing device to be coupled to the rear of a self-propelled working machine and trailed is known from EP 1 616 474 B1. The mowing device comprises an elongate frame and two mowing units, which are disposed on two opposite longitudinal sides of the frame. The frame has a longitudinal end to be coupled to a rear of the working machine in such a way that the frame extends longitudinally behind the working machine. Each of the two mowing units includes an elongate support and a bar-shaped mower.
The support has a first pivot joint, via which a first longitudinal end of the support is hinged on the particular longitudinal side of the frame so as to pivot about a first rotational axis extending in the longitudinal direction of the frame and transversely to a longitudinal direction of the support (i.e., a rotational axis extending horizontally and along the frame). The mower is hinged on a second longitudinal end of the support facing away from the first longitudinal end so as to extend, in a working position of the mowing unit, longitudinally horizontally and transversely to the longitudinal direction of the frame. Each of the two mowing units also includes a second pivot joint, which provides a second rotational axis for the support extending transversely to the first rotational axis and transversely to the longitudinal direction of the support (i.e., a vertically extending rotational axis), about which second rotational axis the mower can be pivoted, for a transport position of the mowing unit, in such a way that said mower extends longitudinally in the longitudinal direction of the frame.
In this mowing device, the first and the second pivot joints are disposed close to one another on the frame and the support is designed as one piece. When the mowing units are moved out of the working position, in which the respective mower thereof extends widthwise and lengthwise horizontally and longitudinally transversely to the longitudinal direction of the frame, into the transport position, the following steps are carried out.
Raise the mower by pivoting the support vertically upward through a certain pivoting angle about the first rotational axis; pivot the support through approximately 90 degrees about the second rotational axis toward a rear longitudinal end of the frame, which is opposite the longitudinal end of the frame intended to be coupled to the rear of the working machine, until the mower extends longitudinally in the longitudinal direction of the frame, and lower the mower onto a support device at the rear longitudinal end of the frame by pivoting the support vertically downward through a certain pivoting angle about the first rotational axis. In the transport position of the particular mowing unit, the mower thereof therefore extends widthwise and lengthwise horizontally and longitudinally toward the rear in the longitudinal direction of the frame.
When such a trailed mowing device is designed as a large-surface area mowing device having a working width of more than 10 meters, the bar-shaped mowers of the mowing units thereof should have a length of more than 4 meters. If such large mowers were to be folded lengthwise in the vertical direction, the mowing device would substantially exceed a maximum transport height (e.g., 4 meters), which is permissible for road transport.
The aforementioned problem is solved by the mowing device known from EP 1 616 474 B1, since, in the transport position in this case, the mowers of the mowing units are pivoted toward the rear about 90 degrees. However, in the transport position, the mowers of the mowing units lie next to one another widthwise on the support device of the frame in such a way that the respective widths thereof are limited so as to not exceed a transport width of the mowing device (e.g., an overall width of 3 meters) which is permissible for road transport.